A World Like This
by airbrozil
Summary: Clementine and her group are captured by a mysterious man named Erich and his shady soldiers. Erich claims he is the leader of 'Wellington", a striving community who is recruiting new citizens. But is there more to meet the eye? Very dark series, explores many themes, including love. Many original characters and 400 Days characters. Updated every two to three days.
1. Ep 1 Use Your Head Part 1

"Sit in the back". The blonde short haired man dressed in a black button down shirt, khaki work trousers, and black colored combat boots ordered Jane. His name was Erich, the leader of Wellington. He has bright blue eyes and a decent sized scar on his right cheek. In front of Jane was the back of a Deuce and a half military vehicle. She was standing in the middle of Wellington, or Erich's Wellington as her captors put it. She had a dirty rag shoved in her mouth so she couldn't scream; her hands were bound behind her back with a zip tie, though she wasn't harmed. The truck's engine then began to rev up; dark black smoke began to float into the air from the exhaust on the hood. The truck was painted in dark olive drab with a woodland camouflage scheme. Ever since her capture she had been incredibly defiant. She stood in front of the back of the deuce and a half, as a man in the front of the truck got into the passenger seat. She stood here for around five seconds before Erich got irritated.

"Ryan!" Erich called out and almost instantly a man approaches them. The man is very husky, around six foot, wearing a white long sleeve shirt with dried blood stains over it, worn out dark blue jeans, and dirt stained combat boots with some fabric coming off.

He stood at attention in front of Erich and Jane, with his AK-47 assault rifle slung behind his right shoulder. "Yes sir?" He asked.

"Blondie here doesn't like following simple orders". Erich told Ryan as if he was also giving him a set of unspoken instructions to act.

Ryan shook his head as Jane watched him, he approached her and struck her nose with his clenched fist, and she fell to the side, resting against the Deuce and a Half. He waited for her to obey, and she still remained defiant, standing against the Deuce and a Half. Erich turned away from the incident and began to walk across the street where a man was standing in front of a wooden two story building. Ryan struck her again in the nose, the same spot as before, and the sting from the hit made her finally want to do what they asked. She managed to climb aboard the Deuce and a Half and sit down in the middle of the hard seats. "Good girl". Ryan mumbled to himself as Jane stared at him. Ryan saw as Erich was now in conversation with the man in front of the wooden building, Erich then turned to him as Ryan held up his hand and gave him thumbs up. "All done boss". Erich nodded his head in agreement.

"Now if I were to die, you know the drill right?' Erich asked the man. The man was nearly bald, he had a military type buzz cut hair style. Covering his body was a black athletic jacket with a white strip going down the side, he had black work pants on, and a pair of dirty white sneakers that stood out from the rest of his outfit.

"Of course Erich, the will, I remember your instructions". He replied.

Erich smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, today is a big day, and you will run Wellington on your own for a good while. I know you will live up to my expectations, Baron." Erich declared.

"You're taking some of our strongest men". Baron noticed as Ryan climbed onto the back of the truck and sat across from Jane.

"Jack, Ryan, Themba, the rest are expendable". Erich continued. "The scout said we're facing some dangerous people, a redneck, Timur, Buricko, Vitaly, and a baby too".

Baron had a surprised look on his face. "A baby?" He asked.

"Our ultimate goal is to get them all back here, but the baby is of highest importance, remember when I said we could rebuild from the ground up?". Erich paused. "First, we rebuild Wellington, then we branch out, things are looking bright for us".

Baron shook his head in agreement.

"Remember what I told you, when we come back have some soldiers in the buildings giving over watch. Make this place look friendly and alive, and most important, have the cells ready." Erich tried to put his thoughts back into the head of Baron, he then continued.

"Alex and his goons won't attack for a while, the winter is picking up fast, it's going to get cold as hell, and once winter is over we'll exterminate them". He quickly began to speak again. "When we come back, if all goes to plan, have my cell lay out sheet ready. I want that Becca girl and the young one to be in a cell together. I'm trying my best to make her want to be apart of this community, maybe gifting a friend will do it."

Baron didn't say anything and was silent as Erich began to walk back towards the deuce and a half, the ignition was on, and three other men were now sitting in the back of the truck with Ryan. Two of them were armed with rifles, and wearing raggedy clothes. One of them was a black man, wearing dark faded camouflaged pants, a white undershirt, a thick brown leather jacket, and covering his mouth was a solid black bandana.

Erich turned back to Baron and waved and turned to the truck. He approached the passenger door which was open, in the middle of the truck was a broad shouldered man with a long scruffy black beard and a black comb over haircut, in his lap was a silenced Browning Hi Power pistol. In the floorboard closet to the door leaning against the dash board was a hunting rifle, Erich climbed onto the truck and closed the door. The man driving put the truck in gear as they began to drive off. The snow was falling heavier than before and the temperature was getting colder. Erich looked to his right as they were driving down the main road of Wellington as a family of citizens was watching, the young child waved, Erich smiled and nodded back.

* * *

The intensity of the scene at Wellington had begun to die down. Arvo was consoling Timur whose rage was fueled by the sudden loss of his Russian friends. The last time he talked to his brother Buricko they said they were heading out for supplies. The group was inside the building, it was a tense atmosphere. Clementine was holding onto baby Lee Jr.,

Arvo and Timur were in the corner of the room by themselves, Lily was sitting next to Nate who was spitting some game to her, he returned after chasing away Eddie. Christa sat on the couch next to Clementine as Mike stood next to Luke who was guarding the door. No one was speaking a word as Clementine looked around at the faces of her comrades. As each half an hour passed it was getting colder and it looked like a snow storm could be inbound. Luke was sitting in the chair, leaning back against the door, his eyes shut, and about to fall asleep when he began to hear a noise in the distance. He quickly looked to the rest of the group who didn't seem to notice. It sounded a lot like a truck, maybe a pick up truck, but it was too loud for that. What was it? He asked himself, Mike then looked to him as the noise got louder.

"You hear that?" Kenny asked aloud.

Luke and Mike shook their head, Luke stood up, Arvo and Timur looked to each other. They began to mumble to each other in Russian. Clementine tightened her hold around the baby. "What is it?' She wanted to know, she then heard the sound of the truck, and it seemed to be getting closer.

Erich leaned forward and grabbed his hunting rifle by the middle of the gun and held onto it. Lying on the large floor of the truck was a sharp steel machete; some fresh blood was still on it. In the lap of the man next to Erich, was a severed head, sitting on a small towel on top of his knees. The head was sliced from the neck and sliced down the middle of the brain; it was a male with long dark hair, his eyes still opened. In the back of the truck was Jane, tied up sitting content as the truck began to come to a halt. Two men were sitting in the very back of the truck bed, they were both wearing worn out clothes and were armed. Ryan was checking her out and it made for an awkward situation. The black man was sitting next to her, with a bow and arrow resting against his legs; he had a good amount of steel tipped bows. The truck then came to a complete stop. The right passenger door opened, Erich dropped off from the truck as Jack began to scoot over and step out.

"Alright men, you know the plan". He said loudly but discreetly at the same time, down the road about twenty five or so yards were the house Clementine and the group was in. The black man grabbed his bow, and quickly jumped off the back of the truck. He then disappeared through the side streets; the two men then got off and took positions on the side of the road. Ryan stood up on the back of the truck and leaned his AK-47 rifle against the top of the truck; he bent over and was in position to fire. The driver opened his door, and then got on one knee and aimed his bolt action rifle towards the house. The man who was sitting in the middle left the machete and the head in the seat, and disappeared through the right of the streets. Eric began to walk forward, his rifle slung behind his back, he stood in the middle of the snow covered paved road and looked towards the house.

Suddenly the door opened, a man with a hat, beard, and a bandaged eye stood out of the door and made himself known, holding onto a rifle.

Erich waved with his right hand before speaking. "Hey we're friendly, tell Arvo to come on out".

* * *

**Hey everyone! This is my new series and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It picks off from my last series which I decided to end and begin this one. Reviews appreciated! **


	2. Ep 1 Use Your Head Part 2

The rest of the group was hiding behind Kenny, all of them armed with whatever they could find. Clementine was hiding with the baby behind a table, her hatchet close to her.

"Arvo, who are these people?" Christa questioned him.

Arvo and Timur then looked to each other as if they were thinking of what to say, Arvo stood up and began limping towards the doorway. He feared it was Erich and his goon squad. Arvo reached his head out into the cold and noticed Erich and the deuce and a half behind him.

"Shit, there's a lot of em!" Kenny observed.

"What do we do?" Clementine began to panic.

Arvo swallowed his breath and felt immediate fear. "Is Erich".

The group look confused.

"Who the fuck are they and what do they want?' Lily began to panic also as she began to shake from fear of the unknown.

Erich began to walk slower as he was quickly approaching the doorway where Kenny had his rifle sights aimed on him.

"You must be the ring leader, I see". Erich remarked, talking loudly so Kenny could hear him.

"Come on out, bring your group, we know about the baby, we can help, we've got a pretty good offer for you". Erich tried to convince them.

"How the fuck do they know about us?' Mike asked.

"Clem, you keep the baby close to you alright?" Luke assured her.

Erich paused in the middle of the road as the snowflakes were falling and collecting on him. He began to try again at convincing the entire group to come out. "Let me at least give you my offer, then we'll leave and pretend this never happened, how's it sound?"

The group listened to his offer and began to shake their heads. "Arvo, you now these people?" Mike said.

"Yes, sort of".

Kenny quickly snapped back at him. "It's either you do or you don't shit bird!"

'He can help us, just go outside". Arvo replied.

The group then looked to each other and noticed each member seemed to not trust what Arvo was saying or the offer from the unknown man.

"You tell your boys up there to lower their guns and we'll see about it". Kenny told him. Erich paused and looked back to the two men near each side of the truck and Ryan who was on top; he raised his hand and lowered it slowly. The men did what he said, lowering their guns to the ground. Kenny then slowly walked out of the building and onto the frost, his rifle steadily aimed at the torso of Erich. Luke followed then Mike, then Lily and Nate, then Christa, Timur, and finally Clementine and the baby who was last. The group followed into Erich's trap like a mouse into a trap for some cheese. They were all standing in the middle of the road spread out, each of them with the rifles aimed towards Erich and the men behind him.

"My men did as you requested, now I ask you to do the same, so we may begin a proper conversation".

Kenny slowly lowered his rifle, and so did the rest of the group.

"I'd really think about not putting your loved ones in so much danger, if you haven't checked, you're surrounded". Erich implied to Kenny .They immediately began to look to their right and left, and they were indeed, surrounded. Two men were in the alley way next to them, rifles aimed towards them, behind them was the black man, his bow and arrow aimed towards Kenny. Then from the side of where Erich was standing, the man with the silenced Browning Hi Power appeared.

"What do you want?" Christa demanded an answer.

"Our community of Wellington is looking to expand. We've got supplies, barracks for each member, jobs, barricades, scientists, what else?" He began to ponder what to say next. "I'm the leader of Wellington, my name is Erich. We've got baby supplies as well. So here's my offer."

Mike began to mumble. "I don't know about this guy".

"My offer is to let you all join Wellington, our striving community. Think about it for a minute, your fate lies on your answer".

'What the fuck does that supposed to mean?" Kenny said to him.

The group began to look to each other for answers. Mike shrugged. "We might as well see if he is telling the truth".

"He is". Arvo said to them.

The group began to talk amongst themselves as Erich waited for an answer. He looked to the man with the silenced pistol. "Jack, get the head, when I tell you, come out with it". Jack, the man with the scruffy beard and comb over hair did what he said and began to walk towards the truck.

Erich began to grow impatient. "Still not decided huh?" He asked them. "Alright then, you've got something we want, and we've got something you might want". Erich turned to the truck as Ryan seemed to have been commanded to do something. He let go of his assault rifle and let it rest against the roof, he grabbed Jane by the shoulder and began to pull her up. He squeezed her short hair and made her stand up next to him. Jane had blood smeared against her face, on the left arm of Ryan, covered up by his sleeve was a fresh cut. Ryan was ordered by Erich to cut himself on the way here and make it look like Jane had been beaten.

Luke's eyes grew as he noticed that blonde hair, it was Jane. He then noticed the patch of blood on her white pale soft cheeks.

"That's Jane!" Luke was in shock. "What do you want with her man?"  
"You have something of ours, we have something of yours, you join us, and you can have her back". He then sarcastically replied. "Man".

"What the hell do we have of yours?"

"Arvo, Timur, Buricko, and Vitaly". Erich replied. "Arvo, where the fuck are they?"

Arvo turned to Kenny and the group with a look of pure hatred. "These sick people, murdered them!"

"They tried to kill us!" Screamed Clementine.

Erich was not expecting such an answer. He then raised his voice and began to talk louder.

"I'll make my final offer. Our Wellington has a law, a law stating that any outsider is a threat and must be eliminated. You can either join us, or you die, if I were you, I'd think about the baby". Erich then turned to Jack, and Jack began to walk towards him. "Don't believe me?" He rhetorically asked. In the left hand of Jack was a severed head, and he was holding it by its hair. The group was dumb founded and in fear.

Arvo frantically began speaking to Timur in Russian, the group began to talk and none of them knew what they should do.

"Let's not make this a massacre, join us at Wellington". Jack spoke up in his monotone sounding voice.

Arvo and Timur seemed to have made a decision; they raised both of their arms in the air and began walking towards Erich.

"Fuck!" Kenny let out. "You ain't having our fucking baby!"

Erich then answered him. "Of course".

"That baby stays with me and her the whole time, you fucking touch it, you're fucking dead, I swear to God!" Kenny threatened him.

A voice from behind the group began to order them. "Raise your arms over your head and make your way towards the truck, drop all weapons, they will be collected and returned to you once we reach our destination".

"Whose truck is that?" Jack asked.

"It's mine, and I ain't leaving here without it". Nate quickly spoke up.

Erich turned to Jack. "Fine, my man here will drive it to Wellington."

"I meant, I will fucking drive it to Wellington or I'm not coming". Nate replied with some sass.

The group began to comply; Mike and Luke raised their arms and slowly began to walk towards the truck.

"Just let them do it, Nate". Lily tried to reason with him. Nate listened to the sweet calming voice of Lily and he was already in love with her the first time she smacked him with her rifle. He reached in his pocket, pulling out the keys, and threw them towards his truck.

"Alright men, load them up. All of them in the back and let the baby have the blanket we found. Guard them in the back, on the way over they are not to socialize".

As the deuce and a half drove towards Wellington with the white truck of Nate following close behind, they turned down an road and began to slow down. They slowly drove past a grizzly scene, three bodies, all male, one was missing a head, and the other two had been brutally butchered to death. A large pile of blood soaked the snow coloring it tinted red. Two of the men were missing shirts, and were lying on the ground partially naked. The truck then sped back up, Erich didn't even look at the grizzly scene him and his men had instigated earlier. He was serious about his law, maybe Arvo knowing Erich and being with them was a blessing in disguise. If Arvo hadn't of said he known Erich, Kenny and his group might have met the same fate.


	3. Ep 2 Folsome Prison Blues Part 1

**Episode Two**

**Folsome Prison Blues**

**Part One **

The truck began to approach the main part of Wellington; the driver of the truck began to slow down as three men were in the road with two yellow construction style barricades blocking the road. The road this was on was the back entrance into Erich's Wellington compound. It was a two lane street with buildings on each side; it looked like an old country style town. The buildings were behind a side walk that went up and down each street and most of the buildings were made out of concrete. The two men on the side were dressed in rough clothing, long sleeved shirts and jeans. The man in the middle began to move the barricade across, he was a white male, and looked to be in his twenties. He was kind of stocky, with very wide hips and torso, he had on his body a dark green sweater with tears and cuts on it, he had a diamond piercing in his left ear, a crudely wrapped bandage covered his forehead, light colored blue jeans, and he had white tape wrapped around his left knuckles, some of the white tape was stained dark red. He had particularly chubby cheeks, but what stood out on his face was his bright sea colored blue eyes, sitting behind his thin grey eyeglasses.

The two men next to him were armed with rifles, the man with the glasses was carrying a black pump action shotgun, and he walked to the side of the road as the truck began to drive by. He waved at the men in the truck as Erich looked to him and nodded his head. The back of the truck was cramped, Ryan, the black man, and the two other soldiers were guarding Clementine and her group. Clementine was shielding the baby from the impact of the chilling breeze, Kenny was death staring at the guards, and Luke was trying to communicate with Jane whose eyes revealed she was either scared or nervous. Mike was sitting alone in the far side of the truck seating, and Arvo and Timur seemed to not care about what was going on. Clementine watched as the guards set the road block back up as the truck picked up speed. Christa, Lily, and Nate all sat next to each other mainly gazing at the pile of guns lying in the middle. Nate kept eyeballing the guns as if he wanted to make a movie, but one of the guards caught on to the numerous times they both made eye contact and kept watching him like a hawk. The sound of the wind was picking up, the snow was still falling and collecting onto the road and starting to create a blanket of white over the street. Several abanonded cars were left on the side of the streets, the windows were foggy and the roofs were covered in snow.

They kept driving straight down the road and Erich many civilians awaiting the return. Baron was standing next to the Erich's command building; it was a white concrete building but the letter 'W" had been roughly carved into the side of it, next to the door. Baron could make out the faces from the truck; he raised his right hand up and made thumbs up. Erich quickly rolled the window down of the truck and gave him thumbs up back. Luke began to look around; he noticed men and women all who were standing and watching them drive up. Some were old, some seemed to be young and around his age. He noticed some men seemed to be following a set walking path, like a patrol, the men doing this were all armed with either pistols or rifles.

The truck then came to a stop, a worn down building was to the left of them, and a police badge decorated the middle of the bland walls. Under it was two doors, and Baron was standing out in front. As soon as the truck stopped, the two guards on back and the black man jumped off. Nate's truck behind them also came to a halt, driven by Jack.

"Stay put" Ryan ordered them, wielding his AK-47 assault rifle.

Erich opened the door and got out, walking towards the back of the truck. Baron was approached by another guard it seemed. The man was very tan and had on a long sleeve camouflage shirt, a black military style vest over it, woodland camouflage pants, work boots, he had a thick black mustache under his nose, and had dark eyes, he was wielding a Colt 45 pistol. The tanned man opened the doors to what had to be a police station. Erich was now at the back of the truck, Ryan saw him and got down and stood next to him.

'Get them off and in a line here". He ordered Ryan.  
Ryan looked to Clementine's group who were all watching him.

"You heard him, do it". Ryan commanded them.

Kenny noticed the police badge and was curious.

"What the hell are we doing?" He asked.

Erich had a quick reply. "You're going to be welcomed to the community". He assured the group.

Kenny slowly sat up and got off the truck, followed by the rest of the men, then the women, and finally Clementine who sat on the end of the truck and then jumped down because of the height.

Erich watched as his guards and the black man approached the group. The group began to form a single file line, and were all looking towards Erich who seemed to be inspecting them.

"Themba, get behind them". Erich told the black man who had his bow and arrow on him.

Baron began to walk towards the group; he was surprised at the large number of men. "Erich, you sure we can hold all of them?" He looked for Buricko, Vitaly, and the other Russians but didn't see them. "Where's the rest?"

"Dead, by these people!" Arvo yelled, the misery flowing through his voice.

Baron seemed shocked; he looked to Erich who didn't seem to care much at all. Themba positioned himself behind the last person in the line which was Christa; in front of her were Clementine and the baby. The guards began to form a circle around them, all of them armed. Erich looked to his men, he then nodded. In an instant, all of the guards raised their guns and aimed them at the group.

"Just calm down." Erich ordered. The group was shocked, all of the guards had the guns aimed as if they were about to kill them.

"Kenny!" Christa called out. Kenny was confused, he knew they were surrounded, rage began to fill inside.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mike angrily asked.

"All new members of our community spend one to two nights in our holding areas, as seen on the left". Erich pointed towards the building with the police badge on it.

"Holding area, you mean like a damn jail?" Luke turned to Jane who was staring at the ground, she was still tied up.

"Just for one to two nights as we collect information on what kind of people you are". Baron butted in.

"You don't know us, we don't know you, when we trust you, then you can join our community." Erich added.

Kenny looked towards Clementine and saw the baby.

"I'm not going anywhere without that baby!" He demanded.

"The baby will be looked after with utmost care, when we trust you, the baby will be returned to you". Erich tried to be convincing.

"Look son, I don't know you from Timbucktwo and I sure as hell ain't given away that boy to you!" Kenny stomped his foot and began to clench his fists.

Erich shook his head in disbelief. "You really want to go this way?' He asked.

"I'm not going anywhere without the baby!" Kenny yelled at him, his tone of voice rising.

"Me either". Mike said, followed by Luke, then Christa, then Clementine.

Erich looked to Ryan, the husky guard who was watching over the group. "All right, don't say I didn't try". Erich looked to Kenny and told him.

Out of nowhere, the man with the dark furry beard and black slick comb over hair threw a punch towards the mouth of Kenny. It knocked him off guard, the rest of the group gasped, Kenny let out a cry of pain and his body fell hard on the rigid snowy street. The guards aimed their rifles again. Jack got on top of Kenny who began trying to fight back, one of the guards then put his rifle barrel up to the head of Kenny. "Don't fucking move old man." He threatened him.

"Kenny!" Clementine screamed, fearing the worst.


End file.
